It Was All A Dream
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: Sora's life is great, he has gone on many great adventures and met many new friends...but when Sora wakes up in a hospital and finds out that he was in a coma, he learns things aren't as they seemed.


Hello and welcome to another new story. I just love making new stories don't I? Well this new one I hope you all really like. Please enjoy.

disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts otherwise I would have already made KH3.

**Ch.1**

The morning sunlight streamed in through Sora's bedroom window. It shined right in his face, waking him up. Sora sat up and let out a big yawn as he stretched. He got dressed and headed downstairs. The house was silent, Sora assumed his parents weren't home at the time. It didn't surprise him, his parents were always busy. He went outside and ran down to the docks where he got in his boat and headed to the island that he, Riku and Kairi always hung out at.

When he got to the island he notice is was very quite, there was no sound of the waves or wind. This utter silence made Sora feel uncomfortable. As he walked the only sound was him walking on the sand. As he walked along the beach he looked for Riku and Kairi, but he didn't see them. He looked over the whole entire island and he still didn't see them. He went to the smaller island and leaned against the Paopu tree.

_ "Where can they be?" _Sora wondered to himself, _"They have never forgotten to come,they couldn't have forgotten. Did something come up? Or did they both forget?"_

Sora waited and waited and still no one showed up, and the pure silence was really getting to Sora. He started walking around the small island pacing back and forth. His head started to hurt, he stopped pacing and sat down. He put his hands to his head as the pain increased.

He then heard a voice, but the voice sounded far away and he couldn't tell who it was, "Sora..." The voice said, "Please...please wake up."

"Who's there?" Sora called out, his voice echoed across the quiet island. Sora waited but the voice didn't respond. The pain in Sora's head grew stronger and Sora steamed in pain. He then noticed around that the island was fading away. Everything was disappearing, and all that was left was white. And then Sora started to feel dizzy. everything when black for Sora and then he passed out.

After sometime Sora awoke but didn't open his eyes, he felt that he was on something soft and something soft was on top of him.

_ "I must be in my bed." _Sora thought. _"But what happened?"_

Sora turned altitude and stretched before slowly opening his eyes. Sunlight flew in his eyes making him squint. He gave a moan as he sat but. He felt like his body was made of stone. It felt like his body hadn't moved in a while. Sora sat up and blinked a few times before looking around. He then realized this was not his room. This room was white, and there wasn't much in the room. But Sora recognized what kind of room it was. It was a hospital room. He looked at the bed he was in, it was a hospital bed. He was even wearing a hospital gown.

_ "What I am doing in the hospital? Maybe I was brought here after I passed out on the island." _Sora thought as he looked to his side and saw his mother sitting in a chair next to the bed. She was looking right at him with tears in her eyes.

"Mom?" He asked, "What's wrong?

His mother didn't reply but she quickly jumped up and threw her arms around Sora giving him a hug as tears streamed down her face. "Sora...Sora..you're...you're awake. You're actually awake." His mother whispered tearfully into his ear.

"Mom what do you mean? What happened?"

Sora's mom looked at Sora tearfully, "You don't remember?" She asked then sighed, "You were in a coma after you got in an accident."

"I was in a coma after an accident? For how long?" Sora asked. How long had he been in a coma for? Did Riku and Kairi know?

His mom looked down and didn't answer at first but after a minute of silence she finally spoke, "Almost two years."

This shocked Sora "Two years?! How have I been in a coma for two years?!"

"Well almost two years, it hasn't quiet been two years yet. But the good thing is you're awake now."

At that moment the door to the room opened and a doctor walked in holding a clip board. He was writing something down. When he looked up and saw Sora he looked surprised. Sora's mom turned to the doctor and said, "He's awake, he finally awake."

After that other doctors came and checked on Sora, doing various tests to see how he was and other stuff like that. They said everything seemed to be alright. His mother then gave some clothes to wear. (The clothes looked extremely similar to what his wore in KH2) after he got dressed he over heard a doctor taking to his mother.

"It seems everything is alright physically but not mentally." The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" His mother asked.

"I had assume this when he first came in, I assumed that he probably would have amnesia. So I say take it slow, he may not remember a lot of things. But it's a good sign he remembers you, hopefully he'll recover quickly."

Sora's mother sighed deeply, "Thank you Doctor Smith." Sora's mother went into the room that Sora was in, "Sora, are you ready to go?"

Sora looked up at his mother, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ready."

Sora and his mother left the hospital, and when they stepped outside Sora looked around. He didn't recognize his surrounds. This was not Destiny Island, (the mainland part) he didn't recognize any of the buildings, and yet they seemed so familiar. He didn't see any ocean near by or anything like that. Where was he? He walked with his mother to her car and got in.

As Sora's mother drove, Sora stared out the window lost in thought, wondering where he was and what had happened to him. After a few minutes his mother finally spoke, "Sora? Are you alright?" Sora didn't answer and continued to stare out the window. "Sora? Please answer me?"

Sora tuned as looked at his mother, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking..."

Sora's mother sighed, "I guess it must be hard for you, being in a coma for almost two years. But I'm here for you Sora, if there's anything you want to talk about, you know you can always talk to me."

Sora nodded, "Yeah I know mom." Sora then returned to looking out the window.

The rest of the drive was silent. After a few minutes Sora's mother pulled into a drive. She got out the car and opened the door for Sora. Sora got out the car and looked at the house in front of him. It looked like his house but it also didn't. But it felt very familiar to Sora. They went inside and Sora's mother immediately threw her arms around Sora, hugging him. "I'm still so happy, I was worried that I would never get to talk to you again."

Sora put his arms around his mother and said, "Don't worry, I'm here."

After their hug Sora's mother asked, "Sora, I'm pretty sure you're hungry. What would you like to eat?"

"I'll have a sandwich." Sora said with a smile.

After he ate, Sora's mother lead him to his room, "Now Sora, if you need anything, my room is just down the hall, ok?" Sora just nodded and walked into his room.

His room looked different than he thought it would be, but it still felt familiar. His bed was on the wall on the opposite side of the room from the door. On the wall to the left of the door was a large book shelf filled with tons of books. Next to the shelf were drawers, probably filled with his clothes. On the right wall was a desk with a lamp on top, and small drawers on it. Sora opened a drawer that had his clothes in it. He pulled out some pajamas and got dressed. He then got in his bed and buried himself in the covers. He started thinking again about what had happened. Was this all real? Was everything that happen to him all a dream? Sora refuse to believe it, "This isn't real it's just not. It can't be...this is a dream and when I wake up it will all be over." Sora then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Well what did you think? Please tell me. I love getting feedback. So please reviewfavorite/follow.


End file.
